


my name is prince remus but my people will call me king remus

by bitchyremus



Series: dukexiety shenanigans [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyremus/pseuds/bitchyremus
Summary: "i dont want what you have i wanna be you"or remus is jealous of the golden prince. but he has someone roman will never get.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: dukexiety shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616377
Kudos: 133





	my name is prince remus but my people will call me king remus

remus glares at his brother through the shadows. anger so hot dances in his green gaze. hatred and fury roars inside of him, thrashing and clawing. it demands to be let out and unleashed, it wants to destroy everyone especially _him._

but remus remains patient. he will continue to glare at his oblivious brother. his oblivious brother who's been dubbed the golden prince. the perfect prince. the prince who'll receive the throne and crown, the prince who gets to lead, the perfect son. something remus could never achieve even if he tried. whereas roman was the sun and flames, remus was the moon and water. he was forgotten and pushed to the side. despite being the heir's twin brother, he was the underdog. the prince who would never achieve what the golden prince could. he was the son no one wanted.

roman will shine and flourish for many seasons. he will rise and rise and rise until his head in in the clouds. and remus will strike him down, throw him off the ladder and overtake him. he will destroy what roman started. he will destroy his progress and dreams and hopes and remus will finally be the sun. the moon will overshadow the sun for once and just like that, the twins have become an eclipse.

remus sneers as roman leans down and kisses the hand of a lofty and naive young man. the plump boy blushes and smiles, turning into goop in a matter of seconds. remus snorts in disgust, hand coming to rest on his morning star by his waist. he grips it tightly. once remus overthrows his brother, he will clear the land of half-bloods and soft-hearts. they made the land weak and soft. the kingdom was originally built on strength and purity, they were powerful and dangerous. now they turned soft and weak, and all because his great-great-great-great grandfather decided to allow outsiders to join. remus will make the land powerful again.

remus jolts when he feels someone nudge him. his eyes quickly look and he calms down when he sees the curious dark eyes. those dark eyes only belong to one person and one person alone. he'd be damn to know if his sweet little beetle-bug wasn't the only person to have those eyes. remus smiles and instinctively purrs, leaning into his lover. "beetle-bug, oh my sweet beetle-bug."

virgil blinks, before smiling, soft and kind. will, maybe he'll let virgil be the only outsider in the land of purebloods. yes. virgil will be the only one. once remus destroys and crushes roman, remus will feed virgil jewelry and riches and love. he'll receive the finest of things and he'll live the life of a god. he'll receive the top quality of everything and if they aren't the top quality, remus will absolutely go to war. his sweet virgil deserves everything, and remus will deliver.

remus holds out his arm, to which virgil slithers his arm around. remus turns and begins to guide virgil out of the ballroom. he ignores the looks of the nobles and shoots a deadly glare at a women whom scrunched her nose at virgil. she'll be the first to die. he snarls and anger flashes in his eyes when a group of knights mock them. he soon smirks when a simple twitch of virgil's brow has the guards squealing as the goblet in their hands turns to teeny tiny spiders. remus helds himself higher. virgil laughs and remus swoons once more.

"my love, what ever are you thinking in that hazardous mind that i dearly want to venture?" virgil asks, softly and daring. remus smiles. that soft smile he only puts for his mother and virgil. his father is not worthy and roman is obviously not his mother or lover. remus doesn't reply for a second, instead, he gazes around the ballroom and smirks as he finds envious and greedy eyes staring at his dear dangerous but beautiful stormcloud. it was no surprise that many were envious of remus. 

roman had many things. he had many, many rich in style and expensive things. remus more or less had many things. while he had rich in style and expensive things, they weren't nearly as expensive and rich as roman. but he did have one thing that roman would never he able to overthrow, unless if he somehow managed to win him over. while roman had many lovers (many that he quickly went threw) who were beautiful and handsome, none could compete to the beauty that was virgil anluan.

virgil anluan was an exotic beauty. he was beautiful and utterly a masterpiece. he had smooth dark skin and had pretty lips that were plump and remus couldn't count the countless of times he leaned in and bit them, tugging them and earning a pretty whine. he had sleek and soft dark hair, hair that fluffed up after showering and hair that went to his waist, yet always in a braid, tucked with pretty flowers. he had pretty and enchanting golden eyes, ones that gleamed with mischief and soft adoration, the last part saved for remus and remus alone. he had a wicked body, one that only remus could see. remus wouldn't dare to say anything about it, virgil's body was something only remus saw and he wanted no one to dare think about it or see it.

his sweet stormcloud was soft and gentle, delicate and careful. or, at least that's what others think. remus knows virgil, just as virgil knows remus. remus knows that virgil is soft and gentle, but he is not weak. he is a powerful and deadly storm, one so powerful that leaves destruction in it's path and causes others to plead for mercy. while virgil is kind, soft, loyal, and compassionate, he is lethal, deadly, intelligent, and clever. he will use your tatics against you. he'll leave you surprised and broken. he does not spare. if you wrong him or the ones he finds himself loyal to, i suggest you don't run. this only excites him and he'll be more eager to serve you torture and death.

remus loves him. virgil loves him as well.

"i simply think about the day that i will finally overthrow my golden brother." remus cannot help but sneer towards the end, his hiss nearing a growl. virgil glances at him. he doesn't reply until they pass the guards guarding the main hall to the chambers.

"calm yourself, my love. great things will happen to those who wait." virgil hummed, bringing his lover closer to him. remus hums contentedly, finding warmth in the arms of virgil.

"you're right. if only for you, i will wait."

with a twitch of his hand, they appear in remus' chambers. virgil promptly falls onto the bed. in a snap of his fingers, virgil's ballroom attire are gone and instead, there's nothing but his naked but alluring body remus whines, cock already straining against his pants. virgil's cunt drips, glistening beautifully in the candlelight.

"well c'mon big boy, take me and breed me." virgil purrs, spreading his legs farther.

remus lunges forward to devour his lover. taking over the throne can wait, there are more important matters at hand.


End file.
